De luna llena y semejanzas
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "Había olvidado que la magia se podía sentir así." Hogwarts AU


**Disclaimer:** Ni K ni sus personajes me pertenecen. De fans para fans, sin fines de lucro y eso. Bueno, Harry Potter tampoco me pertenece, obviamente xD

 **Advertencia:** Hogwarts AU. Ambientado un año después de la primera caída de Voldemort (es decir, en 1982)

~.

Noviembre azota las milenarias paredes del castillo y el suave susurro del viento se cuela por las ventanas de la enfermería. Eric se sube las sábanas hasta la nariz, expectante, con la varita debajo de la almohada y los ojos bien abiertos. Si se concentra lo suficiente, es capaz de escuchar el crujir de las ramas de los árboles del bosque prohibido, incluso oye los mortíferos aullidos de las criaturas que lo pueblan.

No son esos sonidos los que más le aterran.

Cada nuevo quejido, cada lamento, cada sollozo desolado que rompe la quietud de la enfermería, son como puñales que hurgan en su piel y Eric es incapaz de conciliar el sueño. La enfermería huele a eucalipto, a jarabe infantil, a plantas medicinales y un poco a miedo. Apesta a desamparo y a tristeza. Al sudor que se pega entre las sábanas, a habitación cerrada durante demasiado tiempo.

Huele igual que San Mungo.

Se arrebuja entre las mantas. La gripe muggle ha invadido Hogwarts y los de primer año son los que más están sufriendo las consecuencias. Tan solo les ha hecho falta dos escasos meses en el colegio para comprender que la magia no les hace tan invencibles como creían. La próxima vez que su prefecto les aconseje llevar bufanda durante las clases de pociones, Eric piensa hacerle caso.

—Mamá…

Un escalofrío le recorre entero. Hay muchos otros quejidos, otras voces rotas que llaman en sueños a sus padres, pero no hay ninguna como aquella. Es un murmullo derrotado, casi suplicante, más propio de su vida antes de San Mungo. Demasiado semejante a su propia voz cuando su _amo_ le obligaba a empuñar una varita que no le pertenecía y conjurar hechizos que no debía conocer.

Eric se abraza así mismo y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Solo espera que nunca se entere de quién es esa voz. No quiere saber quién es el niño de la cama del fondo que no para de lloriquear y que le está empujando a revivir unos recuerdos donde la realidad se distorsiona hasta tal punto que no es capaz de distinguir si le pertenecen o no.

No quiere saberlo, porque como se entere, piensa lanzarle el hechizo de trabalenguas cada vez que le vea hasta final de curso.

Y que dé gracias.

El colchón chirría cuando cambia de postura y rueda hacia la esquina izquierda de la cama, con la intención de alejarse todo lo que pueda de aquella patética voz. Abre un momento los ojos para colocarse las sábanas, y antes de que vuelva a cerrarlos, se queda paralizado.

El niño de la cama de al lado le está mirando.

A Eric se le congela el aliento en la garganta. Sus miradas no se han encontrado por casualidad, ha sido un acto premeditado, buscado. Eric se apostaría el cuello a que aquel niño llevaba escudriñándole mucho antes de que se diera la vuelta.

Lo sabe porque tiene la misma mirada que él cuando espiaba para el Señor Tenebroso.

Hay tantos alumnos con gripe que han tenido que colocar camas de más en la enfermería y la distancia entre una y otra apenas es considerable. Tienen que compartir mesilla y el biombo que les dota de algo de privacidad, está descorrido. Gracias a esto y a la pálida luz de la luna que baña el rostro de chico, Eric puede verle a la perfección.

El cabello pelirrojo se le pega a la frente como una segunda piel. De las puntas escurren pequeñas gotas de sudor que bajan desde la nariz salpicada de tímidas pecas hasta los labios resecos. Lleva un pijama verde con dibujos de un extraño objeto muggle que reconoce de haberlo visto de vez en cuando por las calles. _Camilón_ o algo así se llamaba. No está muy seguro, pero Eric juraría que ha visto a ese chico antes. Quizás coincidan en alguna clase, pero no logra ubicarle. No suele prestarle mucha atención al resto de sus compañeros.

Tal vez debería empezar a hacerlo.

Los ojos rasgados del niño tienen un brillo apagado, cansado, pero a su vez, penetrante. Cuando le mira durante demasiado tiempo, Eric siente como si pudiera ver a través de él, más allá de las sábanas, incluso debajo de la piel.

Y durante unos instantes, teme haber caído preso de un hechizo. Del hechizo más poderoso del mundo. Porque una vez que sus miradas se encuentran, una vez que el azul pálido se funde en el castaño claro, Eric no es capaz de escapar de aquella mirada. _Magia._ Es la única explicación que se le ocurre. Debe ser un tipo de magia que desconoce, que nunca había experimentado antes. Una magia cálida, amable, que le colma el estómago y hace que le cosquilleen los dedos de las manos.

Había olvidado que la magia se podía sentir así.

El hechizo se rompe cuando el chico entreabre los labios y susurra:

—Tampoco puedes dormir –afirma.

Y aunque no haya sido una pregunta, sin saber muy bien porqué, Eric niega un par de veces con la cabeza. El niño cierra los ojos de golpe y comienza a toser como si le fuera la vida en ello. Completamente libre del encantamiento, Eric se da cuenta que el chico está igual de enfermo que él hace un par de días, cuando la profesora Sprout le trajo casi en volandas a la enfermería después de que se desmayara en mitad de la clase. Con suerte, mañana por la mañana al fin le dejarán marcharse mientras que este chico tendrá que pasarse otros dos o tres tortuosos días de medicinas de agrio sabor y lamentos infantiles.

Cuando se le pasa el ataque de tos, el niño vuelve a fijar en él sus ojos castaños y esta vez Eric no se deja embaucar. Le mira expectante, en guardia, como si temiera que en cualquier momento aquel pelirrojo desgarbado le fuera a saltar al cuello.

— ¿Qué miras? –le espeta malhumorado.

El chico no se altera en lo más mínimo y en respuesta, tan solo parpadea un par de veces, y con la voz ronca, responde:

—Te sientas delante de mí en Pociones.

 _Ah._

Ya sabe quién es. Aquel chico de nombre extraño al que Snape siempre regaña por no prestar atención y cuando las pociones le salen demasiado líquidas, le quita puntos a Hufflepuff. También van juntos a Encantamientos, pero supone que en esas clases le irá bien porque no recuerda a Flitwick echándole la bronca. Aunque para ser sincero, nunca ha escuchado a Flitwick enfadarse con ningún alumno.

El niño de la cama del fondo vuelve a llamar a su madre y esta vez Eric no puede evitar que su propia voz se quiebre en un doloroso quejido. Porque durante los escasos segundos que aquel crío tarda en susurrar "mamá", Eric vuelve a tener nueve años, la correa le aprieta el cuello y tiene la ropa empapada de sangre.

—También te molestan, ¿no?

No sabe en qué momento ha cerrado los ojos, pero la voz ronca del chico pelirrojo de la cama de al lado, le hace abrirlos al instante. Respira en grandes bocanadas y juraría que sus mejillas están más sonrosadas que hace apenas unos momentos. Tiene un aspecto terrible, todos ellos lo tienen. Postrados en la cama, indefensos, con la realidad riéndose en sus caras porque por mucho que estén en Hogwarts, por mucho que estén viviendo lejos de casa y tengan que valerse por sí mismos, no dejan de ser unos niños de once años que no saben nada de la vida y muchos de ellos, todavía se hacen pis en la cama. Durante el día, podrán hacerse los fuertes. Podrán negarlo todo cuanto quieran. Pero por la noche, la fiebre sube, las sombras son más tenebrosas que nunca y los sueños enturbiados por las pociones que combaten la enfermedad les golpean bien fuerte con aquello que se niegan a admitir.

Que echan de menos su hogar.

Ojalá Eric tuviera un hogar que añorar. O al menos, uno que no fuera tan doloroso de recordar.

—Aunque estuvieras en casa, ¿tus padres tampoco vendrían a cuidarte?

 _¿Qué?_

Se incorpora un poco apoyando el codo en el colchón, a la vez que se retira el flequillo rubio que le cae sobre los ojos y no le deja apreciar del todo a su extraño compañero. El niño no puede dejar de temblar debajo de las mantas, sus ojos cada vez pierden más y más brillo y durante unos momentos, Eric teme que los delirios de la fiebre vayan a matarlo. De la mirada que le había hechizado por completo hace apenas unos minutos, no queda ni rastro y seguramente, ni siquiera sepa con quien está hablando.

Debería levantarse y avisar a la enfermera Pomfrey de que la gripe muggle está friendo el cerebro a su compañero de pociones. Es lo más lógico, lo más sensato. Está a punto de sacar los pies de la cama, de estirar los brazos para quitarse las sábanas de encima, de sentir el frío suelo de piedra como una bofetada cuando, sin si quiera pensarlo, mira a los ojos del pelirrojo y le susurra:

—No tengo padres.

Lo dice tal y como lo que es; un dato más sobre él. Como que su fruta favorita son las fresas, que no confía en Dumbledore o que cuando no puede dormir, se pasa las noches en la sala común de Slytherin contemplando los grandes ventanales que muestran las profundidades del Lago Negro y se deja arrullar por el susurro del agua.

Sin embargo, sus palabras se convierten en un contrahechizo. Un resorte, la última gota de lucidez que se desliza por la sien del pelirrojo y durante unos instantes, vuelve en sí. Eric es capaz de ver como sus ojos poco a poco vuelven a lucir esa chispa que le suaviza la mirada y sin saber muy bien porqué, le recuerda a la apacibles aguas del lago en un día de niebla. O tal vez haya sido todo un espejismo, porque en tan solo un parpadeo las aguas se vuelven bravas y la desesperación en su mirada le hace estremecer.

—A veces siento que yo tampoco.

La puerta de la enfermería se abre. Escucha los pasos firmes y apresurados de la enferma Pomfrey ir cama por cama preguntando a los alumnos si necesitan algo. De los armarios del fondo vuelan diferentes vasos y frascos que contienen líquidos de diversos colores y Eric oye como la enfermera anima a sus compañeros a beberse lo que sea que les esté preparando.

En todo ese tiempo, no ha dejado de mirar al chico con el ceño fruncido y un montón de preguntas que no sabe cómo formular. Algunas noches la luna puede llegar a ser muy traicionera y lo que en la oscuridad podrían pasar por nuevas gotas de sudor que se deslizan por las mejillas del pelirrojo, los reflejos que se cuelan por la ventana los transforman en lágrimas y por mucho que el chico esté nadando entre la realidad y los delirios de la fiebre, Eric sabe que no le está mintiendo.

Quizás por eso, al final, se anima a preguntarle.

— ¿Por qué?

La enfermera Pomfrey pasa por delante de su cama y se dirige directamente a la de su compañero.

—Vamos a ver…—en cuanto la mano de la enfermera le roza la frente, el pelirrojo cierra los ojos y deja escapar un ligero quejido. —Ay hijo, tenemos que bajar esa fiebre –con un suave movimiento de varita, la enfermera hace volar un pequeño frasco desde su escritorio hasta su mano. Destapa el tapón de corcho y el aroma a hierbabuena invade sus fosas nasales. —Toma Fujishima, tienes que bebértelo todo.

El chico intenta obedecerla, pero está tan débil que la mitad de la poción se escurre por la comisura de su boca y le mancha el pijama. La enfermera Pomfrey deja el frasco encima de la mesilla y utiliza un encantamiento limpiador para borrar los restos del líquido de la ropa. Se da vuelta y mira fijamente a Eric.

—Y tú, Surt…—repite el mismo ritual que con el pelirrojo. Le toma la temperatura con la palma de la mano, le hace sacar la lengua y abrir mucho los ojos. —Estás mucho mejor, donde va a parar. Aun así... –un nuevo movimiento de varita y casi al instante aparece en su mano un frasco diferente al que le ha hecho tomar al pelirrojo. –Para que no tengas problemas para dormir. Bebe.

Eric observa la poción minuciosamente. Tiene un color purpura y desprende un agradable perfume a lavanda y valeriana. Aunque la enfermera Pomfrey sabe lo que se hace y es consciente de los ingredientes que puede y no puede tomar, sus manos no paran de temblar cuando se lleva el recipiente a los labios y se bebe la poción de un trago.

No se le nubla la vista, tampoco le arde el estómago ni se le cierra la garganta. En cambio, los párpados comienzan a pesarle y la cama le resulta más cálida y cómoda que nunca. Siente como la enfermera le arropa con las sábanas y se marcha sin perder tiempo. Eric se rasca los ojos, se deja envolver por la sensación de paz y tranquilidad que le recorre todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. Una sensación que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

—Porque…

Da un leve respingo y abre tan solo un ojo. Oh, sí. Se había olvidado que estaba hablando con el chico de la cama de al lado. Comienza a verle algo borroso, pero juraría que al igual que él, está a punto de caer en el mundo de los sueños.

—Porque... –repite con esfuerzo, luchando por encontrar las palabras exactas. –Porque soy diferente.

— ¿Eh?

Eric tiene que parpadear con fuerza para combatir el sueño. Trata de incorporarse un poco, pero se encuentra tan cansado que todo intento es en vano. El pelirrojo, que ya es incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, parece tener el mismo problema y las palabras se resisten a salir.

—Y a ellos…ellos…–hace un pausa demasiada larga, y cuando Eric piensa que al fin se ha dormido, vuelve a hablar. –A Ellos no…no les gusta eso.

Se queda mirándole unos segundos, esperando. Pero la respiración pausada y la expresión en calma le indican que el chico ya está durmiendo. Eric se esfuerza en continuar observándole, le da vueltas y vueltas a sus palabras e inconscientemente, se acaricia las cicatrices blanquecinas que le rodean el cuello.

Lo último que piensa antes de quedarse dormido es que ese chico –Fujishima, así le ha llamado la enfermera, Fujishima– y él, son muy parecidos.

Porque si lo piensa, a sus padres tampoco les habría gustado ver al perro asesino en que se había convertido.

Al menos ellos nunca podrán juzgarle.

~.

 **N/A:** Primer fic del año! :3 y tenía que ser de mi Hogwarts AU xD Quería escribir de Eric y Fuji siendo unos críos en su primer año de Hogwarts y salió esto, no se xD

Cualquier cosita review y muchas gracias por leer! :D


End file.
